


Cheerleader

by teasmudge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader & Jock au, Cheerleader Skirt Kink, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Rough Sex, Sebastian Shares, Size Difference, Teasing, Threesome, Unapologetic Cringe, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasmudge/pseuds/teasmudge
Summary: “Look Ciel,” he would whisper into his shoulder. “If I squeezed a little harder,” he did as he said, “I might be able to fully wrap my hands around your waist.”
Relationships: Ciel/ Bitter Rabbit's Cheer Team, Ciel/ Bitter Rabbit's Football Coach, Ciel/ Bitter Rabbit's Football Team, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 56
Kudos: 245





	1. Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> *Peaks head around corner,* I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter needs some more editing, please excuse the shits till I get to it xx

On Thursdays, the football team shared a portion of the field with the cheerleaders. Something about the highschool’s cluttered extracurriculars and busy schedules. Something about the volleyball team booking out the gym. Something about the football team’s coach really not minding. Something about _them girlies boosting team morale._

Cheer practice started twentyish minutes after the last class of the day. Football practice didn’t start for an extra twentyish minutes after that. 

On Thursdays, though, the entire football team showed up early for practice. Helmets and knee pads piled into the metal bleachers like a stark, solid block of jersey-blue. The coach called it team bonding because he would sit with them and wait for it too, the trill squeak of shoes on pavement coming straight from the gymnasium like a sing-song line of foiled skirts and nylon skin.

All of them were lovely (among other things), but none quite as much as Ciel Phantomhive: the prettiest boy in school. Maybe it was because he was the kind of boy that made looking at him feel so utterly _wrong._ Maybe it was because he was the kind of boy who could do gymnastics in a cheerleader’s size two skirt.

“How come little boy blue and all the other tiny dinks get to use the girl’s locker room?” Wolfram nodded toward the group of bouncing cheerleaders.

From across the track, Ciel bent over to tie his unlaced tennis shoes.

“Don’t act dumb dude,” Cheslock clapped his teammate on the back, “you know exactly why we can’t let him put his panties on in ours.”

The jock snickered loudly enough to earn the attention of the cheerleaders on the field. “You think that’s funny Seb?” teased Cheslock, “Wouldn’t you like to see your itsy bitsy boyfriend in our big-boy showers?”

“He can always shower with me in my stall,” Wolfram staunched hotly. They only got louder, happy to be done with school for the day and so very glad to be staring at cheerleaders.

Out on the field, Soma led his team into their stretches, pointy feet going up, and down, and up again. 

“Only if we can get the cheer captain in there with him,” Cheslock proposed, “talk about a wet dream, huh Agni?” Playfully, Agni slapped him on the back of his neck, but his eyes never looked away from those golden legs and spandex shorts spreading into splits against grass.

“Watch your mouth Cheslock,” Coach Bard peaked down at him from his dark sports glasses. Cheslock’s shoulders shook with laughter as he brought his hands up in surrender. “And smarten up, all of you, we got a game tomorrow.” He checked the time on his wristwatch. Another few odd minutes to spare. “No slacking during today’s practice.”

The rest of the cheerleaders began to stretch.

“Yes sir,” asserted Cheslock, even though Coach Bard had since stopped caring, too distracted by something pleated across the way. On Thursdays, Coach Bard would probably still wear sunglasses even if it rained.

“You know what?” Sebastian chuckled darkly, “I'll let you shower next to him as soon as you learn how to properly run me the ball… or when pigs learn how to fly, whichever comes first.” 

Even Agni snickered at that, unable to help the jock-ish contagion: loud and boisterous, jittering the bleachers. 

“Kid’s got a point though,” coached the coach, “maybe we’d win ourselves a final championship if you fucks weren’t so caught up tryna get your dicks wet.” 

“Heh,” began Cheslock, “maybe we’d win more games if we all got a piece of Seb’s little boyfriend-” 

Coach Bard interrupted with a look and the team groaned, already knowing what their coach was going to say. “Matter of fact,” as if the thought of a tiny cheerleader of his own hadn’t crossed his mind, “practice should’ve already started,” he stood up and pat his pockets, “put the rest of all your shit on and get ready for drills. A pair of you grab equipment. The rest of you warm up till I’m back from my smoke.” 

On Thursdays, the football team did no such things on time.

“Tell you guys what,” Sebastian continued, staring crudely at Ciel from across the way, “if we win tomorrow’s game, I’ll see what I can do.” 

The entirety of the football team gawked in one way or another. “What in the fuck are you on about Seb?” Asked Wolfram.

“I’m not against rewarding my team for a job well done.” He was just that great of a quarterback. 

“You can’t be serious, Sebastian. Really?” Agni seethed through his teeth a little too excitedly, knowing his best friend well enough to know when he was lying.

“Oh, I’m serious all right. Just look at him,” like a child with a shiny new toy. Was he bragging, or did he really mean it when right after, “I don’t mind sharing.”

It was like Ciel could feel it, the tingle of unrighteous attention boring holes into his hips and legs and waist because at that exact moment, the boy turned his head over his shoulder and lazily feathered his lashes over the hollering crowd of football players. The way they looked at him made Ciel glad enough to smile a great big smile. Downcast eyelashes. Bubblegum cheeks. The glossiest, most sticky pout. When he found Sebastian already staring at him, Ciel winked at all of them.

The entire football team caught it like a stomp to the stomach. Agni teasingly waved Ciel’s way. Cheslock joined Wolfram in making kissy faces on either side of Sebastian’s leering face and just like that, Ciel had the entire football team calling him over. As if his quarterback boyfriend’s gangled grin wasn’t enough of an open invitation, Ciel pointed to himself, eyebrows quirked shyly into his fringe, mouthing a “ _who, me?_ ” when Sebastian beckoned him with a curl of his finger.

 _Yes you,_ Sebastian nodded.

Ciel’s face lit up impossibly. He bent over as if he could fold himself in half, curving his back to the bleachers and dropping his pom-poms next to his feet. A polite, one-moment-finger at his tittering cheer team, and Ciel _walked_ \- no, Ciel _bounced_ toward his boyfriend, preposterously slow and skippy, innocent with attention. Hands behind his back, swaying, stretching his uniform much too tightly across his chest. A yearbook moment; pointy white shoes against tarp and long socks, pudging just above his knees.

“What are you meatheads giggling about?” Ciel made room for himself between Sebastian’s legs, manicure in his boyfriend’s hair, tipping his head to meet their eyes. 

Sebastian purposefully moved away, leaning the side of his face against Ciel’s chest so that he could address his team. “Isn’t he feisty today?”

Rhetorical question. He turned back to Ciel, “We were just talking about how pretty you look today.”

Ciel grinned wickedly, “Pretty enough to interrupt cheer practice?” 

They held each other's eyes as if they weren’t being watched. “Pretty enough to make us late for warm-up a day before our game,” Sebastian spread his hands around the tiny expanse of Ciel’s bony waist, digging his thumb below the thin line of his skirt, “c’mon, give us a little spin for good luck.” 

Ciel, barely flustered, pinched Sebastian’s cheeks together and leaned in real close, “Make me.”

From a seat above them, Wolfram whistled.

“Do you think you can get away with being bratty just because we’re with my friends?” Sebastian felt his way up Ciel’s back, “I’m not above taking you over my lap and spanking you in front of them.” 

A perfect, terrible frown grew on the boy’s face. Sapphire eyes, rolling naughtily to the sky and a scrunching button-nose. 

“Wolf,” Ciel refocused his attention, tucking a strand of slinky hair behind his ear, “do you think I could get away with it?” 

Sebastian’s grip immediately tightened around Ciel’s ribcage.

Ciel could make even a big, too-tall Wolfram visibly blush. “I think...” he cleared his throat, “I think you could get away with anything you wanted, princess.”

A blaring whistle from the cheer team’s captain had Ciel turning away from Wolfram and toward the field of awaiting cheerleaders. And quickly, like he couldn’t help it, always back to Sebastian. 

“We’ll just have to see about that,” Ciel breathed over his boyfriend’s mouth like he was about to kiss him.

“Mmm,” Sebastian hurriedly leaned in and Ciel pressed a shushing finger over his kiss to stop it. 

Another faraway whistle from the cheerleaders.

“Bad dog,” Ciel mocked, shaking his head disapprovingly, “that’s very inappropriate, your coach is right there.” Sebastian and his teammate's looked to where Ciel had pointed, spotting their coach walking back to the bleachers with a furious look on his face. And just as soon as he came, Ciel skipped across the field and returned to his lost pompoms. 

On Thursdays, football practice never started on time.

\--

Whenever they had a game, Ciel wore his cheer uniform to school so he wouldn’t have to busy himself by getting re-changed during an exciting day. Actually, he wore his cheer uniform on most days, but game-days had always managed to make it feel cuter, somehow. Plus, he knew that his boyfriend really liked it too.

_“Ciel,” he asked on the very first day he ever wore it to school, “do you know,” an up-down-up stare (the sort that made Ciel’s skin burn), “just how distracting you are?”_

In fact, it almost seemed like he’d been wearing his uniform to school ever since that day. 

Eager legs, bouncing- never rushing down the hall, binder in arms. A little bit hasty. Third period would start soon and he had third period with Sebastian. Sharing a class with his upperclassmen boyfriend was no small feat. Actually, he liked the thought of being the only freshman in a senior math class way too much. He just had to drop off a form with the cheer program for today’s game to the head of the P.E. department and then it was straight to class. Foiled little skirt, especially blue, flitting down the second floor’s staircase. Passed the soda-pop vending machine. Slender little socks bunching above his knees. Through a set of double doors and finally, swishing to a stop right outside of the small office next to the gymnasium.

A double knock at the door and the squeaky noise of his tennis shoes impatiently tapping at the floor, waiting for the door to open:

“Hello Ciel.” Coach Bard never smiled. 

“Hii coach! I have those forms you asked for,” Ciel leaned into the doorframe and tried to balance his binder open on one knee. His pursed little mouth, looking so concentrated, showed a peak of his tiny tongue. 

Coach Bard let it go on too long, enjoying the way the cheerleader flustered his leg into his stomach.

“Why don’t you come inside?” he grabbed the open-faced binder from Ciel’s thigh and the boy squirmed unto himself from his teacher’s audacious touch. Knee over knee, squeezing coquettishly, almost ticklish, almost like- “you look like you’re gonna pee yourself.”

From the doorway, Ciel worried his bottom lip, hands behind his back. The perfect schoolboy, twiddling his feet into the ground of Coach Bard’s office.

“I’ll be late for class.”

“I’ll write you a note.”

The door to the small office remained open as coach Bard sat on his chair, placing Ciel’s binder on the cluttered desk in front of him. The cheerleader followed, batting his very best teacher’s-pet-eyes.

Ciel had to bend over the desk to reach the plastic flap inside of his binder. It was just too finicky. Too far to reach, so he supported his palm against the arm of coach Bard’s chair. 

Ciel could smell the man’s mouth, like smoke and coffee, so close was he to Coach Bard. 

“Sorrrrry,” Ciel blushed, taking much too long to find the paper, “I wanted to make sure I kept it safe,” unfolding himself from his teacher’s chair. “Here it is, see!” He showed the piece of paper off, “no crinkles! No creases!” 

What a good little schoolboy. “Thank you, Ciel.” Slow, drawled, patronizing, “go ahead and put that up there while I write you a late slip,” Coach Bard pointed to the tallest drawer of his filing cabinet.

“M’kay.”

“Whose class am I writing this to?”

“For Mr T’s calc pleaseee.. nngh, ugh,” he tried jumping for the drawer. He tried again. Coach Bard caught the end of Ciel’s panty-showing, frazzled little hop. Polka dots, the same colour of his cheerleader uniform. And then, from over his pink shoulder, “I can’t reach.”

Coach Bard was a dirty man. Dirty enough to not-quite-smile at Ciel. Even though he never smiled, “Is that so?”

Ciel nodded zippily, on tippy toes, still arching for it, still trying. 

“You’re an awfully tiny boy.” He came up behind Ciel, barely pressing himself against his back. He preened Ciel’s skirt into its proper place. Had it creased from all of that hopping? Probably. Cheerleader skirts were clumsy. Ciel shivered prettily, not so accidentally jutting his hips out. Skin so sensitive, a little too pink. 

“That’s okay. I got you,” Bard assured the cheerleader.

Ciel held his breath as the man grabbed the form from his hand and dragged over the boy’s shoulder and neck and hair to put it in its rightful place. To put him in his rightful place. Soft to the touch.

“There we go, all done.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Cautiously, Ciel turned to face Coach Bard, close enough to bite. He held up a signed slip of paper to Ciel’s nose, “your note.”

Coach Bard moved it away from his reach when he went to take it. Ciel stumbled, knocking himself forward just because sometimes, he could be ditsy when he wanted to be.

“Hey! No fair,” there was that pout again. The cheerleader straightened himself out, pulling off of the coach's forearm and primping his top further down his ribcage.

“Just teasing,” he handed the schoolboy his late slip, “don’t forget your binder.”

After Ciel left, Coach Bard’s office smelled like raspberries and cheerleader, humid enough to chew. Out of the gymnasium and through the courtyard, the empty hallways watched and stared as the prettiest boy in school walked to class with a seemingly extra pep in his step.

Room 104 was typically unsettled during third period. Math just had that sort of effect on students, recognized Mr T, who had already twice refilled his tumbler mug with gyokuro. It helped him, barely. How else would he find the energy to deal with good-for-nothing-teenagers?

_“Have you seen Ciel today yet?”_

Clacking chairs.

_“I think I saw him walking by the gym?”_

The ring of the bell.

_“He’s the only one not here yet.”_

Sun, pouring in through the windows and bouncing off of textbook dust.

_“Where’s Ciel? Is he gonna be late?”_

Backpacks crunching to the floor.

_“Seb is here, does he even know where his own boyfriend is?”_

Pens, clicking in and out.

_“Dunno. He probably had some cheer stuff to deal with before today’s game.. You know how he is.”_

Dried bubblegum, permanently squished under each and every desk.

_“Yeah right. More like, he’s probably busy suckin...”_

A teacher’s clap, urging all of his students quiet.

“Settle down, everyone, please.” Mr T looked at his class with exasperation. “I know it’s Friday and you’re all excited for the weekend, but please,” he turned his fingers as if they were a volume dial “let’s take it down a notch.”

The class begrudgingly sat forward, straightening themselves out from their hunched over snickers and shuffled open their books, “to the start of chapter four, on page.. Thirty-seven.” 

Sebastian slumped into his palm, unbothered, unfocused, unamused. He stared at the empty desk in front of him. 

“Today we will be looking at polynomials. Can anyone tell me…” The teenage ability to drown out their teacher was a churlish, fickle thing.

“Dude, your face looks so stupid. You do know,” Wolfram whispered to him, “that you just saw him no longer than thirty minutes ago, right?”

“Right.” Sebastian turned to face him, “says the guy built like an actual fridge. Are you hungry at all? You look like you could eat your desk.”

“Yeah, yeah, asshat.” Wolfram shook his chin into his neck, chuckling a bit too loudly, “you’re definitely on your period. Tinkerbell’s gonna be here soon, don’t you worry your pretty little heart.”

Sebastian gave him the finger. 

“Boys!” Chastised Mr T. Both Sebastian and Wolfram cheekily raised their heads to their teacher. “Are non-negative exponents that funny?”

The rest of the class gladly welcomed the distraction, turning their heads to the back of the class, chasing any opportunity to scrutinize their school’s quarterback.

“No, not really, sir. Pretty simple actually.”

“Is that so Sebastian, care to share?”

“All negative exponents are expressed as their positive reciprocal. That’s what you’re getting at isn’t it?”

“Very good Sebastian. Do you mind letting me teach the rest of the class now? Or do you expect us to wait till you’re done with your conversation?”

“No sir, please continue.”

Mr T’s eyes narrowed challengingly. Smartass jock. Who did this kid think he was, The Queen of Sheba?

“As I was saying.. We take our negative….” Mr T droned on.

“What the fuck were you saying about recripticals?” Wolfram poked him. More quietly this time.

“It’s reciprocal, you dumbshit,” Sebastian pointed to the variable in the book. “It means you take this number,” he hushedly explained, looking at Wolfram as if he were a jellyfish, “and flip it into a fraction so that..”

“Do I need to split the both of you up again!?” Now they really did it, Mr T was nose-flaring pissed. “Didn’t I just get done telling you to stop talking,” did he look like some sort of babysitter? “Pay attention, this is your last warning. Football isn’t till later.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry.” 

At the front of the class, a polite turn of the door saved the both of them from further incursion. The seats were just narrow enough for Wolfram to lean over and nudge Sebastian’s side with his elbow. Sebastian hardly even felt it, too distracted by Ciel walking into the room, making his eyes burn. As if the sun and all of its light had somehow just repoured itself into the classroom. 

“Ciel, you’re late.”

The whole class witnessed Ciel smile too brightly to contain.

“With reason, I assure you, Mr T,” he handed his teacher the late slip, “lookie here.” 

Mr T unfolded the paper and read it, sighing, annoyed with semantics and pretty schoolboys who loved being the centre of attention. As if no one else in the class existed, or, perhaps because of it, Ciel waved shyly at his boyfriend from behind the peak of the binder pressed to his chest. 

“Oh very well,” Mr T welcomed Ciel to class, already done with the day, “please sit.”

The way Sebastian’s eyes glazed over his skirt and legs and skin was something Ciel would never be able to get over. He enjoyed it a little too much. It was Ciel’s favourite thing, the way Sebastian always looked at him like he missed him even though he just saw him. Even though he had just _thoroughly_ seen him in the boy’s bathroom during the middle of last period. Like an hour ago. Then again, right after the bell, they kissed up against Ciel’s locker. And somehow, Sebastian still looked at him as if he only wanted more; as if he always wanted more, as if he was hungry. 

And Ciel, soft and swishy, walked to his seat as if he enjoyed being hungered for.

Ciel made sitting at a desk look pretty. Crossed ankles and softly tapping feet, always bouncing, what song did he have stuck in his head? Apple-sweet back, arched into the swell of his hips. Short skirt blooming around his seat, too short to sit on. Sticky thighs, rolling forward, curving his belly against the tabletop of his desk. Tiny crop top and bare, blushing shoulders. Like a pair of maraschino cherries dangling by the stem of his shiny, warm neck. And a fuzzy nape cobbled up by a head of silky hair.

Sebastian didn’t stare at anything else for the rest of class.

They didn’t see each other again till later when both of them ate lunch together with their friends. 

A cafeteria table full of people, talking and laughing, and none of it mattered because Ciel and Sebastian had always managed to make a little bubble for themselves. Sebastian couldn’t even help himself, Ciel was too captivating, sitting with both legs over Sebastian’s thigh, that hypnotic little mouth wrapped wetly around a strawberry. There was too much to look at. His doe eyes, one blue, the other violet. The way he suckled on the sugary tip of the strawberry, so slutty, knowing just what he was doing. His tiny, just-painted fingers, fisting into Sebastian’s shirt as he ate. Too much to think about.

  
“Taste good?”

“Mhm,” the boy nodded into the fruit.

“Did you get that form in on time?” Sebastian touched Ciel’s neck with his nose.

“Mhm.” Ciel let him.

“Excited for the pep rally after lunch?”

“Mhm.”

“How excited are you?”

“Can’t wait for the game. We’re definitely gonna win.” He smiled around the strawberry.

“And if we don’t?” Sebastian countered slyly. Arrogantly. 

“I might have to spank you.”

“Ohhh, is that so?” Sebastian thought that was cute. 

“Mhm. Buttttt,” intoned Ciel, “that means if we win… you get to spank me.” 

“What if I want something else?” He inched Ciel closer to his chest, impossibly intrigued. 

“Anything you want.” So eager to please.

“Promise?” He asked, adoring the way Ciel always played directly into his hand.

“Mhm,” impishly innocent.

“ _Mhm,_ ” Sebastian mocked affectionately, “besides wanting us to win, how are you feeling today, huh, Mr _Mhm_?”

Strawberries and a plump, cheshire smile, “Good.” 

“Is that all?” 

“Mhm. Oh, except for one little,” he licked fruit juice from his fingers and shook his shoulders against Sebastian’s chest, “tiny thing. That I just can’t tell you without going red all over.”

Really now? Sebastian looked at Ciel’s entirely red, strawberry tinted mouth, “can you tell me later?”

“Only if we can sit in the dark and you let me whisper.”

Sebastian leaned his ear in, “can I have a hint?”

Ciel played along, “Coach Bard has dirty-old-man breath.” _And big, (even bigger than yours Sebastian!), calloused hands._ He thought about them with a strawberry in his mouth.

“Tsk tsk. Is that so?” Sebastian grinned, allowing his mind to wander. Picture perfect: his boyfriend shying behind him. Sebastian, telling Ciel not to be scared. Sebastian, encouraging Ciel out from behind his shadow. Sebastian, telling Ciel to look at Coach Bard. Sebastian, telling Ciel to whisper his and Ciel’s dirty little secret into Coach Bard’s ear. Sebastian, guiding Coach Bard’s hands to those skinny legs and tight little skirt.

“Mhm,” Ciel licked around another strawberry. How many had he already eaten?

  
“Nasty thing. You make it look so good. Gimme one.”

The corner of Ciel’s cheek dimpled fondly. His sticky fingers ran a strawberry across the curve of Sebastian’s wide grin. Abruptly, Sebastian tried to steal a bite of the fruit but Ciel was just that much quicker and moved it away from him, “Nuh-uh,” he mocked, smirking.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Sebastian’s eyes turned irresistible, glued onto his boyfriend’s lips, “looks too good.”

Ciel couldn’t help himself either, messily stuffing Sebastian’s mouth with strawberry and positively flowing into his arms for a long, chewy kiss. 

So far gone were they that they couldn’t even hear their friends around them, hollering and poking fun at them. 

“There’s PDA,” giggled Soma, “and then there’s _that,_ ” he pointed at Sebastian’s hands, squirming under Ciel’s crop top, “yanno?”

Soma was right. It was very _that._

“Mm, do you know how crazy you make me?” He hushed over his boyfriend’s melted lips when Ciel barely pulled away, “gonna make me act up, bend you over the cafeteria table n’ get myself kicked off the team for bad behaviour. Probably expelled. Is that what you want?”

“No.” Goosebumps.

“So are you gonna be a good girl?”

“No,” Ciel repeated, maddeningly different than the first time, tilting his head to the side and sort of smiling.


	2. Truth or Dare?

They won Friday’s game by a landslide. To celebrate, Sebastian invited everyone to his house for the after-party. It wasn’t like Sebastian’s parents minded. Or maybe they would, if they were ever in town long enough to notice a broken mirror here or an unhinged door there. So long as Sebastian stuffed enough laundry sheets into the vents to remove the stench of pot from just about everywhere before they eventually came home, he would be golden. Just peachy, actually. The circumstance deemed Sebastian’s house a guarantee of loud music, lousy boose, and clumps of dizzily stoned teenagers, free to do whatever and whoever. What could possibly go wrong? There was only one rule: upstairs was off-limits. Only Sebastian’s closest friends were allowed upstairs, and everyone who went to school with the charming quarterback (and even a few teachers) knew countless rumours about the fun stuff that possibly, maybe, probably, definitely happened up there. 

In the crowded kitchen, Ciel gathered essentials from the large assortment of crap on the counter and set them on top of the middle island, shimmying through people and ducking under open cabinets. A tube of red-solo-cups, several bottles of vodka, and a two-litre of Sprite. Check, check, check. He slapped a wandering hand away from his vodka--people could be so rude--and opened the fridge. His eyes went happy at the sight, was that a thing of pineapple juice? He loved pineapple juice with vodka. Check. He looked at the hoard of drinks he gathered apprehensively and blew his fringe away from his face, hand to hip. Ugh, he was too pretty for this shit. How in the hell was he supposed to bring all of it upstairs in one go like his boyfriend had asked him to? 

It was when Ciel spotted Wolfram coming through the corridor, sticking out of the crowd of people like a brick building. 

“Wolf!” he yelled over the music and happily waved, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Any and all conversation happening near him abruptly stopped, turning to the excited little sway of his cheer skirt. Wolfram grinned, a little tipsy and fairly high, wondering if Ciel knew just how easy it was for him to steal all of the attention from a room. 

“Hey--” Wolfram approached.

“--There you are! Sebby told me to grab stuff,” he pointed to the countertop. “Can you help me bring it all up?” Ciel asked sweetly, “Pretty Pleeease?”

“What a coincidence, Seb asked me to bring you up, said you were taking too long.” 

“That’s ‘cause there’s too much stuff to take up all by myself!” he stomped dramatically, balling his hands into fists.

Lau showed up next to Wolfram, eyes drooped, stance slack, mouth wide. “That’s why we’re here, silly.”

Ciel rolled his eyes at Lau’s slowed speech and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, “Can you even carry anything like that?”

“Sure I can,” he smirked, and suddenly lifted Ciel off the ground and lugged him over his shoulder. 

Ciel helplessly kicked his feet in protest and told Lau, in between a fit of giggles, that he was a big-dumb-meanie-jock-jerk. And to put him down, this very second, because his skirt was too short. It hiked up to reveal his frilly, cream-coloured panties, tight enough to outline the swell of his ballsack. Wolfram choked on the spit in his mouth and stared, distracted by the way Ciel kept wiggling his thighs, all pinky-red friction, and making these terrible squirmy-noises.

“Cute panties, princess. Putting on quite the show.”

Ciel momentarily stilled in embarrassment before frantically trying (and failing) to bring his skirt over his ass in some faraway semblance of modesty. Lau turned his head and grinned directly at Ciel's ass, almost perfectly bent over his shoulder. He jostled Ciel farther up his arm to expose more of his panties. Ah, he breathed into Ciel’s thigh, like that it was Perfect. The movement squished Ciel’s legs in such a way that made his ass gobble up the majority of his panties, creating the prettiest little indent that anyone in Sebastian’s kitchen had ever seen.

Lau pinched Ciel’s thigh, “Did you cheer for us in this?”

“Ouchie!” he pouted. “That hurt.”

“Did you?”

“Y-yes?”

“You really are our good luck charm, huh?”

Lau didn’t listen to any of Ciel’s demands to be let down. But that was okay, because Ciel sort of loved being treated like one of the drinks they had to carry upstairs. Instead, Lau bent toward the counter to pick up a few bottles with his free arm and started for the staircase, feeling all sorts of slick. Ciel jingled on his shoulder like a trophy, shiny enough to involuntarily cause people to part out of their way, all having something to say about how that boy’s frilly little ass was on full display. Wolfram laughed into his fist before grabbing the rest of the drinks and following them. 

The upstairs den thumped with music from downstairs. In the center of the room, various football players and cheerleaders huddled together in a somewhat-circle. Some sunk into the sectional, others sat on the large rug that covered most of the floor. Sebastian sat on the only recliner, hand to chin, aimlessly bouncing a bottle of whiskey on his knee.

“We brought gifts,” Lau announced as he walked in, gesturing to his arm full of vodka. 

“Someone!” Ciel punched helplessly at Lau’s back, “Save Me!”

“Let my cheerleader down, you caveman,” said Soma. Finny and Alois giggled sheepishly. Lizzy blushed at how _small_ Ciel looked in comparison to the jock holding him. Ranmao tried not to smile at the goofy look on Lau’s face.

Lau chuckled and slid Ciel off him. “So bouncy,” sighed Lau, staring longingly at Ciel’s writhing little legs.

“Isn’t he?” Sebastian pinned Lau with a wide, dangerous smile that spoke _If only you knew._ It humbled Lau instantly.

Ciel stuck his tongue out at Lau, finally on two feet, and punched him on the stomach. For good measure, even if it didn’t make Lau flinch. Ciel was so feeble. Sebastian thought it was cute. And those little panties, there was no way Sebastian was going to let him get away with wearing something like that without showing him first. On game day, no less. He’d lick them off his skin as punishment...

“Cute panties,” blurted Herman. The rest of the jocks agreed, nodding and grunting in approval, because they were cute, weren’t they? So cute. And Boys would be Boys, wouldn’t they?

“Great minds think alike,” said Wolfram, shoulders shaking with laughter as he and Lau placed all the cups and drinks onto the coffee table. 

“Thank you,” said Soma, lashes fluttering. “We _always_ match on gameday.”

Lau nestled into the couch alongside Ranmao and rested his chin on top of her head, “So many lucky charms...” He mumbled, spacing out incoherently.

Agni raised an eyebrow. “Prove it,” he challenged. 

“Actually,” Soma perked up, genuine and excited, casting a knowing glance at his cheer team, “I will.”

Ciel blew Sebastian a kiss before he and all the other cheerleaders assembled near the couch and faced the jocks in perfect formation. 

“What’s this? An actual dream?” asked Wolfram. 

“No.” Sebastian lifted the bottle of whiskey into his mouth, “Just terribly written fanfiction,” he laughed.

Together, the cheerleaders, still dressed in their uniform from the game, performed a short cheer in honour of the winning team. Sans pompoms, but they made it work. They swooshed and twirled. They clapped their hands and circled their hips. They giggled because they were tipsy. Especially Finny and Alois, who always had way too much--what was that thing they always said about blondes?

Bitter Rabbit’s football team _hollered_ , fist-bumping and clapping along, feeling thoroughly congratulated. For the finale, the cheerleaders formed an adorable line against the back wall and spun around to face it before flattening their palms onto it so they could grind their hips out. They moved effortlessly to the rhythm of the music from downstairs. It really was cute, and hypnotizing, the way they arranged themselves by uniform- skirt, shorts, skirt, shorts, skirt, shorts. 

“Oh Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!” screamed Wolfram.

Cheslock shoved into Wolfram, “Shut the fuck up, _Kool-Aid Man._ ” 

Wolfram pouted at that, “Let me live.”

Finny practically died against the wall, laughing uncontrollably, legs wobbling as he struggled to dance in sync with his team. Wolf was just so funny. Like, totally hilarious. And big. And dumb. Wasn’t he? From beside him Alois giggled too, and focused him with a cheeky stare, “Cmon now. Not gonna let me outdo you in front of Wolf are ya?”

Abruptly, Finny stopped laughing and smiled back at his best friend, “Never.”

Nylon-smooth legs, pudging prettily over knee-high socks, stretching as they all at once bent low, bringing their hips out and spreading their legs apart. Simultaneously, they lifted their skirts and slid their shorts down to reveal a row of frilly ass cheeks, all bunched together, perking to the _5-6-7-8_ count of their cheer. 

Ciel looked over his shoulder at the football team, ass jiggling, a sight for sore eyes, and winked perfectly, “Good Game!”

A jock short-circuit, followed by a thunderous round of applause as the cheerleaders left the wall and smugly dispersed back to their seats. Ranmao flowed into Lau’s arms. Soma poured himself a drink and sat next to Agni inconspicuously. As if Agni didn’t know any better. Sebastian beckoned Ciel to his lap by patting his thigh, but Ciel was quickly swept away by Finny and Alois, who dragged him with them to a spot on the floor. Ciel had this funny little look on his face as he shrugged apologetically at Sebastian. It pissed Sebastian off, because really? How could a boy be so irresistible? He sipped on his whiskey, that little look meant nothing but trouble, didn’t it? 

\---

It was Agni’s turn. He turned to face the boy who sat next to him. “Soma,” he asked kindly, “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth,” responded Soma, lip on his cup.

“How cautious of you, Captain.” Agni teased.

“I didn’t know you cared so much Agni.”

Agni’s grin squinted his eyes shut, “I bet you’d sooner down what’s left of your drink before ever picking dare.” It might’ve been the fact that they won their game, or the alcohol, or it might’ve just been the way Soma’s ass fit into his shorts (see: all of the above) because Agni, who (for a jock) was mostly quiet and reserved around more than two people, wasn’t normally this disruptive.

Soma looked at him challengingly. “In that case,” he tilted the entire cup into his mouth, drank, and tipped the cup upside down to prove that he finished: “Dare.” 

Wolfram whistled, Herman gulped, and all of the cheerleaders clapped for their Captain. 

Agni lit up impossibly. A warmth ran up his spine, “I dare you to kiss the cheek of the funniest cheerleader on the team.”

Soma was a senior and the captain of their team, so this was sorta like, the biggest deal. Like, ever. Alois and Finny looked at each other, blushing to the tips of their ears. Ranmao remained unbothered, like always, allowing Lau to drowsily pet and twirl her hair, except for the faintest hint of interest arching her eyebrow. Ciel whispered something into Lizzy’s ear that made her eyes roll to the ceiling. 

Soma smiled fondly at his team, hand to his heart, eventually pointing to Ciel and calling him over with a curl of his finger. Ciel offered Lizzy a shit eating, I-told-you-so sort of grin before stretching from criss-cross-apple-sauce and crawling, slowly, across their sitting circle. He landed on Soma’s lap like a puppy. 

Sebastian white-knuckled the recliner’s armrest, obsessed with the infuriating sway of Ciel’s skirt as he moved on hands and knees. 

“Mwwwuah,” Soma sang his lips against Ciel’s forehead, and again on his pale-pink cheek. “Ciel is. He says the funniest things.” 

From beside their cuddle, Ciel’s tiny feet dangled dangerously over Wolfram’s thigh. Ciel didn’t even seem to notice the placement, too busy flirting with Soma, it seemed. Or did he just not care, too pretty to worry about being so touchy-feely? Wolfram tried his best to not fixate on those tiny feet, sporadically bouncing against him, “Oh yeah? Then tell us a joke,” he urged.

“Only if you do first,” Ciel responded warmly.

“Really? Heh. Well, okay!” Wolfram scratched the back of his neck. “What’s blue and smells like red-paint?”

“What?” 

“Blue paint.”

Everyone sort of laughed, mostly shaking their heads at Wolfram’s stupidity. Except for Finny, who was already very drunk and had a tendency to laugh at anything and everything. 

Cheslock smacked Wolfram upside the head, barely laughing, “That wasn’t even funny.”

“Finny thought it was, just look at him!” Wolfram pointed to the boy who laughed so hard he had to gasp for air. “At least gimme a little credit.” 

“Oh whatever, you know he’s always--” Sebastian interrupted Cheslock’s grumbled complaints about Wolfram’s specific brand of stupid “--your turn, Ciel. Say something funny.” _Amuse me_.

From a couple spots over, Ciel met Sebastian’s eyes and held them there, that same funny look on his face. A silent tug of war ensued between them. Ciel blinked at him ever so slowly, and oh, yes, Sebastian knew _that_ look very well.

“Oh! Say the thing you said earlier.” Soma flattened a crease on Ciel’s skirt.

“What thing?” Ciel let him, gaze still locked onto his boyfriend. 

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, _Bad Girl_ , he mouthed. Only Bad Girls played hard to get. 

Soma whispered secretively into his ear and Ciel laughed softly. “Mhm,” he nodded into Soma’s whispers. “Mhm.”

“Hey Wolf?” he turned away from Sebastian to face Wolfram. Sebastian unclenched his fist and took a slow, patient sip from his bottle of whiskey. 

“Hey Princess?” Wolfram played along.

Ciel giggled into his hand, “Say ‘I like cops’ without letting your lips touch.”

“Pffft,” smirked Wolfram. Easy peasy, “I… lyyke,” he laughed through his teeth at the weird way he was forced to open his mouth, “co..” but he couldn’t make a _p_ sound without touching his lips, so he immediately said the next best thing, “cocks.”

An eruption of snickers, followed by a mandatory round of shots. Soma high-fived Ciel. Finny had tears in his eyes and even Ranmao, unmoving and nearly passed out on top of Lau, cracked a tiny smile. 

“I’ll drink to that,” chuckled Wolfram.

“To what?” asked Sebastian. “Cocks?”

Wolfram sputtered, wiping vodka from his chin and showing Sebastian his middle finger.

“My turn,” announced Soma. And nobody seemed to mind that Ciel remained in his lap. In fact, nobody could stop staring at them, rubbing on top of one another and sharing an inside joke. “Agni,” called Soma, “Truth or Dare?”

Agni loved the way Soma said his name. Slow, deliberate, just like his mother said it.

“Truth.”

“Really now? Did you not just bully me for picking Truth?” 

“I am nowhere near as reckless as you are Soma,” he gloated. “And besides, I wouldn’t want to choose dare and end up outdoing you, now would I? Truth.”

“Is that so?” 

“It is.”

“Okay then, you cheeky fuck… Describe your favourite sex position.”

Ciel giggled against Soma and added, “In detail.”

The room went: _oooooooohhhhhh_. 

Sebastian clapped Agni on the shoulder and gestured fondly at Soma, “What would your College Boyfriend (insert here: multiple teenage gasps at the mention of higher education) think about you asking these sorta questions to other boys?”

Ciel and Soma shared a look, smiling with teeth.

Soma rolled his eyes at Sebastian-- knowing that Agni was staring at him, clearly goading, and shrugged his shoulders as if they had been kissed by the sun itself.

“ _Ex_ -College-Boyfriend.*” Ciel corrected on Soma's behalf.

Agni’s eyes set the flint of tension between him and Soma on fire.

“Are you gonna do your Truth or are you just gonna stare at me like that for the rest of the night?” asked Soma.

“Tempting. What was the question again?”

Soma’s tongue chased the inside of his cheek, head spinning with the consequence of Agni’s temptations. On _occasion_ , (more times than he’d care to admit), Soma adored the way Agni dealt with his bitchiness by putting him in his place. Soma wasn’t shy. Couldn’t be him. But sometimes, on _occasion_ , he spoke shyly. 

“W-what’s your favourite sex position?” he repeated, different than the first time.

“How about a demonstration?” propositioned Sebastian. “With two willing volunteers right there,” he pointed to Ciel, who melted into Soma's lap like cream.

Sebastian and Agni shared their own look, grinning from ear to ear in mutual understanding. The other jocks understood just as clearly. Cheslock fist-bumped Herman and Wolfram nodded back another shot, thanking God for Sebastian. 

“Hey! It’s not even our turn. How come we gotta do it?” Ciel frazzled, nose scrunched pink because he really kind of liked the idea of being coerced into these sorts of things.

“Take one for the team.” Agni smiled at Ciel, bright and not all that genuine. “And you, Captain, you’ll definitely take one for the team, won’t you?”

_Won’t you?_

Soma, who was used to being the life of the party, fed Ciel a sip of vodka directly from the bottle, eyes focused on Agni. Ciel hiccuped over the lip of the bottle, given hardly any chance to register as Soma cooed him gently and gripped the side of his tummy in an urge to stand him up.

Their fellow cheerleader’s clapped as they stood, giggling and cheering them on. 

Soma took the bottle from a dazed Ciel and bent to plant it accusingly in the crook between Agni’s crisscrossed legs, “How do you want us?”

The football players could hardly contain themselves, wincing through their teeth and nudging into one another. Something about Soma’s shorts. Something about how tiny Ciel looked just standing there. Something about how Agni gets when he’s riled up. 

Sebastian gaped unabashedly and leaned back in his chair as if he were about to watch a show. 

“Hmmm. Let’s see,” Agni contemplated. He uncrossed his legs and passed the offending bottle to Sebastian so he could stretch his legs out. Sebastian took it with a terrible smile. Agni smoothed over the spot on the floor in between his legs and used his chin to point at Ciel, who twiddled his feet into the floor. “Sit here. Face away from me.”

Ciel sat where Agni told him to, right between the spread of Agni’s legs, except... No. Not close enough. Effortlessly, Agni grabbed him by the hips and dragged him back a tad. Just a little. There, where Ciel’s ass nearly pressed into Agni’s groin. There, close enough to smell. 

“There you go. Now lean back and use your palms to support yourself.”

And oh, Ciel’s flustered face looked simply incredible, glancing over his shoulder to tell Agni that he couldn’t because there wasn’t any space on the floor to fit his hands between him and Agni’s lap.

“That’s okay,” he guided Ciel’s wrists to his thigh. “Lean on me.”

Ciel chanced a gleamy, almost pitiful, _look at what he’s making me do_ look at his boyfriend. Sebastian nodded in approval, adoring every moment, eyes sharply focused on the jut of Ciel’s hip bones as they slid to accommodate the way he eventually leaned back onto Agni’s chest, hands braced on each of Agni’s thighs. 

Agni brought his face to the crook of Ciel’s neck. “Very good,” he breathed. 

From behind Ciel, Agni looped his arms around Ciel’s waist and pinched his fingers into the band of Ciel’s cheer skirt. He jimmied it just so and adjusted it into its improper place. “Stretch your legs out. Good. Keep your thighs pressed together. Yes, just like that.”

Cheslock and Herman pretended to eat from an imaginary bowl of popcorn as everyone watched the cheerleader shiver timidly against the football player’s broad chest. 

Sebastian drank some whiskey. But damn, just look at the arch of Ciel’s little neck. Could he have a shot of that?

“Captain,” Agni stared up and down Soma’s long, golden legs. “Come here,” he flattened the pleats of Ciel’s skirt over his thighs. “And sit.”

Ciel squeaked when Soma straddled his lap, hands still firmly planted on Agni’s thighs. Soma’s shorts were thin, tight, and black, stretching obscenely over his skin. Agni gulped at the sight. The other football players did too, entirely transfixed. 

“Oh. It’s warm in here,” said Ciel, wiggling fondly at the crampedness. 

“What is this, a Ciel sandwich? Me next!” babbled Wolfram.

“Wipe the drool off your chin,” Sebastian said to Wolfram.

“Aww, is Wolfie jealous?” Soma turned to tease. Ciel giggled.

“Nuh-uh, Captain.” Agni tilted Soma’s chin back to face him, “The demonstration isn’t over.”

Soma peered down at the way he sat on Ciel’s lap, “Isn’t it?”

“Well, I was told to be detailed..”

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Are you chickening out?”

“Does it look like I’m chickening out? I’ve nearly squished poor Ciel unconscious.”

Ciel nuzzled drunkenly, resting his cheek on Soma’s shoulder, hands still braced on Agni’s thighs, “M’ comfy.”

“That’s a good sport,” said Agni, savouring the view of Soma straddling Ciel in between the spread of his legs.

Soma rolled his eyes, “What more could you possibly want?”

Agni’s mouth felt incredibly dry, “Bounce.”

Soma grimaced at the audacity, “Are you serious?” 

Agni raised his eyebrow challengingly. And Soma, all too fond of the look on Agni’s face, steadied his hands against his thighs and began to move his hips, simultaneously bumping his thighs against the spread of Agni’s legs as he arched a small, pudgy circle into Ciel’s lap. 

Ciel made a tiny noise. Sebastian barely heard it.

“This is how you like it?” Soma asked Agni, entirely too close to his face, looking directly into his eyes. 

Agni blushed profusely. Wolfram choked. Herman downed another shot. Most of the cheerleaders squealed--Alois and Finny took to giggling while Lizzy held on to both of their hands. Sebastian simply stared, expression fixed on the way Ciel’s head tipped back and lolled onto Agni’s chest, exposing the column of his milky throat. 

“Soma is riding Ciel?” Lau tuned in from the delirium of his make-out session with Ranmao. “Shouldn’t the tiny one be on top?”

Ranmao nodded in silent agreement, shouldn’t he?  
“No,” assured Agni, because like that, with Ciel pressed so close, it almost seemed as though Soma was riding him. 

The fuzzy thrill of vodka. The warm, gentle friction of Soma’s hips. Agni’s hard chest against his back. Sebastian’s burning stare. Ciel couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped him. He was more than tipsy enough to grip his hands more firmly on Agni’s thighs and shrug slyly at Soma, “I guess he just really _really_ likes to play horsie.”

Agni leaned into the curve of Ciel’s neck and met Soma’s eyes, whispering so that only the three of them could hear, but he was really just talking to Soma, “Wanna play?”

Soma slid off of Ciel’s lap, face red, giggling to himself as he plopped back into his spot and poured himself a shot, “That’s one way to put it.” 

“So who’s turn is it now?” Ciel sat up and preened at himself, wobbling slightly, “Agni can’t go again. That’s no fair!!” he explained woozily. Sebastian leaned forward to grab hold of Ciel’s splaying arms and pulled him onto the recliner to sit on his lap.

“Did you really think I was gonna let you go back to your spot after something like that?” Sebastian pinched Ciel’s belly.

Ciel shook his head, “Mmn, that tickles!”

“You little tease.” Sebastian nuzzled hotly into Ciel’s hair, “Do you enjoy driving me crazy?” 

“Mhm.” Ciel giggled, entirely distracted by the taunting press of Sebastian’s warm lap.

“Uh-oh.” Finny nudged Alois, gesturing to their sequestered friend.

“What do you think he’s saying to him?” Alois asked Finny.

“Something gross!” Soma chimed in and snickered. “You know how they are when they get like this.”

“Yep.” Agni waved his hands near Sebastian and Ciel, receiving no acknowledgement from the pair, “It’s like they can’t even see us.”

“I think they are talking about us again,” Sebastian whispered to Ciel. 

Ciel shook out of his reverie to see Agni holding a hand up to their faces. He quickly reached out and high-fived him, beaming brightly.

“Ah..” Agni grinned at Ciel, “I stand corrected.”

“So who’s turn is it now?” Sebastian repeated, pretending to care.

Ciel reached over and booped Agni on the nose, “Can’t be Agni!” he explained. “He just had a turn!”

Alois leaned away from the private conversation he was in the middle of having with Finny. “Oh, I’ll go!” he shouted.

Finny made a face. “No you won’t?” he quibbled as though Alois had done him a great disservice by saying so, “I will!!”

Both blondes locked eyes as if they had already discussed the matter at hand. Alois batted his eyes at Finny’s narrowed gaze and a silent disagreement happened between them. 

Lau sighed. “Well, this is awk--”

Alois and Finny titled their heads at the same time, eyes going wide as they stared at one another before eagerly bringing their fists up, once, twice, three times, and “Rock, Paper, Scissors!”

Alois’ paper covered Finny’s rock, “Olé!”cheered Alois.

Soma’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Alois. Stop trying to make _Olé_ happen. It’s not going to happen.” 

Alois stuck his tongue out at his Captain, “Not with that attitude.”

Finny pouted at his fate, “Aw come on. Best two outta three?” 

“Nope.” Alois smiled.

Finny’s shoulders slouched. “F-fine,” he desisted.

Alois kissed his best friend’s cheek and giggled triumphantly. “Wolf,” he whirled his head and pointed at Wolfram from across the room, “I dare you to take a body shot off me!”

“Woah Woah _Woah_ ,” he said, already moving to clear some space on the crowded coffee table. Wait, “Is this what you guys were arguing about?”

Alois and Finny looked at Wolfram, and then at each other, and back at Wolfram again. They nodded in sync. “Fair and square,” they said in varying amounts of enthusiasm. 

Wolfram’s face broke into a broad, wolfish grin, “Why not the both of you?”

Sebastian diverted Ciel’s attention from the swell of their friend’s snickering by nibbling kisses into his neck. 

“Miss me?” Ciel asked him softly. Sebastian grunted lowly in response, pulling Ciel’s body closer, flush against his lap.

Distantly, Ciel watched Wolfram lay Alois and Finny atop the coffee table, side by side, toppling over a couple of bottles and a few empty cups as Sebastian hugged onto him from behind, nonplussed. 

Distantly, Ciel heard Wolfram telling Alois and Finny to hold each other's hands as Sebastian, dressed in scratchy jeans, rolled against the back of his bare thighs.

Distantly, Ciel saw Wolfram inch Finny’s cheer-top up into his armpits as he felt Sebastian slot him into place atop his crotch. 

“You know,” Sebastian’s mouth returned to his neck, drowning everything else out around them. “I like watching you,” he bit. He sprawled his palm over Ciel’s tummy like he owned it, grabbing at his waist to press him down against the hard tent in his jeans, “Feel that?” 

Ciel nodded and wiggled himself on it. He motioned with his hand for Sebastian to lean in a little more so he could tell Sebastian his schoolboy secret. Sebastian complied and rubbed the side of his cheek into Ciel’s lips. 

“Mmn,” Ciel giggled a kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek and very secretly spoke into his ear, covering his mouth with his hand. “I like it when you watch me,” he confessed, reaching up to bite Sebastian’s earlobe. 

“Is that why you’d rather sit with your friends and avoid me all night?”

“Why?” Ciel bowed his hips onto his boyfriend’s lap, “Were you lonely without me or something?”

Sebastian’s hold on him tightened, an instant reaction, snaking up his ribcage and slithering under his crop top as if he _needed_ to latch onto each and every part of that infuriatingly little body. And he couldn’t help it, could he? Because Ciel was his catalyst, wasn’t he? The white-hot sweetness shooting up Sebastian’s spine every time he so much as looked his way. 

Ciel made Sebastian impulsive. He took Ciel’s face by the cheeks and pinched until his lips squished into the shape of a kiss. “I’ll fuck you right here,” he threatened lowly. “You’d like that wouldn’t you--” 

“Ciel,” called Wolfram, and both Ciel and Sebastian turned to the obnoxious interruption. “Truth or Dare?”

Ciel looked to Alois and Finny, who had returned to their seat, looking pinker than usual. Had they already finished the Dare?

Sebastian released his hand from Ciel’s cheek and pierced Wolfram with a hateful stare. Ciel reassured him by wiggling deliciously on his cock, a promise of _later_ , and gently slapped the side of Sebastian’s face to knock the dumb out of his jock boyfriend’s mean look. 

He smiled a beautiful smile at Wolfram, “Dare.”

“Oh yeah? Okay then princess,” Wolfram mischievously rubbed his hands together and plotted. Eventually, “I dare you to recreate Sebastian’s orgasm.” 

For a moment, Ciel looked taken aback, and then it settled, and he laughed. His shoulders bunched with the force of it. Loud, wide, boyishly lovely and much too tipsy, swelling through the room. Soma laughed, and Agni joined in too, and Alois and Finny (especially Finny). Even Ranmao looked to be grinning, hanging contently off of Lau’s arm, unable to help the contagion of Ciel’s bright hilarity. Soma and Lizzy drum-rolled the floor, thumping alongside the music from downstairs, chanting _Do it! Do it! Do it!_

Sebastian tipped a bottle into his mouth. “I’m not drunk enough for this,” but he smirked curiously as Ciel stood from his lap and disappeared behind the recliner. Ciel’s arms came up from either side of the chair and messed Sebastian’s hair. 

“What are you doing Ciel?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel peaked his head up from behind the recliner and looked at his boyfriend as if it were obvious. “Sex hair, duh.”

“Hmm?” Sebastian perked up, _Is that so?_ “Then you might just want to keep your fists”--Ciel slapped a hand over his mouth and spoke over Sebastian’s garbled noise--“This is your orgasm I’m recreating, not mine. Hush!” 

Sebastian crossed his arms and scoffed, otherwise willing. The cheerleaders giggled. Ciel could be so...convincing. Wolfram made a whipping sound effect, and all of the other football players (except for Agni) took turns making fun of their quarterback for being so...pliant. Sebastian shrugged indifferently, offering his team a middle finger and a sly, knowing grin. 

Ciel’s head disappeared behind the recliner again. In a sort of perfect, goose-bumped slowness, he slid his tiny hands down his boyfriend’s shoulder and grazed over his chest. It faltered Sebastian’s breath. Made his chest puff into the touch. Oh, so it was going to be like that? Ciel squeezed a handful of Sebastian’s shirt and pulled slightly, beckoning him, a thing Sebastian loved when he did.

Ranmao joined Lau in downing another shot. Alois proceeded to cover Finny’s virginal eyes. Finny slapped Alois’ hands away.

Ciel reached lower, beneath the hem of Sebastian’s shirt, and scraped his fingertips up his stomach to reveal the hard, undulating skin of Sebastian’s navel. Ciel knew the skin from memory. He ran a finger over the vein peaking out from the v-line of Sebastian’s lap and it made everyone watching very uncomfortable. 

Ciel’s touches were so intimate. 

Sebastian grunted and impulsively brought his arms up in an attempt to _seize_ Ciel. He seemed angry.

“Nuh-uh.” Ciel warned, “No touching.”

“Is this a peep show?” Sebastian huffed.

Ciel peered out again, right where Sebastian had his head tilted, “Do you want it to be?” he asked.

Sebastian looked something dirty at him. 

Ciel took Sebastian’s bottom lip into his fingers. “Exactly,” he pinched. 

“Mmm,” Ciel exaggerated garishly, intoning deeply in a pitiful mimicry of his boyfriend’s voice, “Fuuu--” he tried not to laugh as he moved Sebastian’s lip around “--ucck. Ngh-Ngh-Ugh.” 

Finny and mostly everybody else were in hysterics as Ciel squished Sebastian’s mouth and let out another series of roaring grunts. It was slightly embarrassing. Soma’s never been more proud of Ciel. Herman snorted. Wolfram and Agni simply stared, in awe of the way Ciel had reduced their star-quarterback into a moaning puppet. The boy had a gift. That much was true.

Ciel winked at Sebastian, pretty and fluttery, the crack on the camel’s back.

In an instant, Sebastian took hold of Ciel’s neck and dragged him from behind the recliner to kneel on the ground at his side. The room instantly silenced. Even the music seemed to fade, a lost cause to Sebastian’s display. It was wrong, how perfectly Ciel settled into place at the foot of Sebastian’s chair, hands pressed obediently into the floor, between the spread of his knees.

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian fumed. “And then what do I say? Hmm?” he pressed the pad of his thumb to the base of Ciel’s neck and leaned himself over the recliner’s armrest to breathe over his mouth and squish him further into the ground. Ciel’s head reflexively lolled to meet him. 

“I tell you to open your pretty eyes and I order you to look at me, isn’t that right?” he pulled Ciel up by the neck, making him arch his back to accommodate Sebastian’s demanding touch. “And then I watch you come all over yourself, don’t I?” Sebastian moved Ciel by the neck, forcing him to nod obscenely. Ciel’s face scrunched up almost shamefully, save for the tiny leer spreading into the corners of his lips. 

“Exactly.” Sebastian smiled against Ciel’s mouth and stood the both of them up, “Good girl.”

“You win.” Contended Wolfram, hands up in surrender, at a loss.

Sebastian didn’t respond, simply lifted Ciel into his arms, held him by the thighs, and walked out of the den. 

Ciel peered from over his boyfriend’s shoulder with a wink and a smile, hand coming up into a peace-sign as Sebastian slammed the door shut behind them with his foot.

“That’s preposterous.” Gaped Agni.

Really, “Who comes up with this shit?” asked Lau.

“Is nobody concerned for Ciel’s safety?” wondered Lizzy, “I mean.. Did nobody see that mean look on Sebastian’s face?”

“That wasn’t ‘mean’ Lizzy. You fuckin nark,” scoffed Alois. “It was like totally _romantic_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini skirts.  
> Skirts should be the size of a belt, says Paris Hilton.  
> Life is short, she says. Take risks.

**Author's Note:**

> [imp](https://twitter.com/babyblueimp?s=09/) x [smudge](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/teasmudge/)


End file.
